


touch.

by krucxa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Best Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krucxa/pseuds/krucxa
Summary: It's three in the morning and Jisung's hands are literally shaking, whether from sleep deprivation and the four cans of energy drinks or from the close proximity of Minho behind him, he has no idea.His heart is thudding in his chest, his eyes closing on their own accord just to open wide once again, unable to fall asleep from the adrenaline, and he wonders how it all has come to this.





	touch.

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe that this is my last predebut fic? gosh i'm so proud of them for finally debuting ;; like i'm so pumped for this u have no idea  
> btw, if this has any plot holes or typos, i literally wrote the ending at 2 am and i'm sorry if it seems rushed  
> also! the title is from NCT 127 cause i love this song so much it's so soft ahh

Jisung and Minho were best friends for as long as Jisung could remember - their parents were friends, so it was pretty obvious that they'd end up spending a lot of time together. And as much as they didn't like it at first, as time passed they started to appreciate each other, after that their friendship just happened naturally.

And now, as they went to the same college, they of course decided to be roommates. It would be like a long sleepover, right?

Sure, Jisung might've liked Minho a little too much, but he pushed these feelings down. He didn't want to ruin their life long friendship.

Which later on, came back to kick him in the butt at the worst time.

×

It was just your simple, usual day in life of a college student. Jisung finally got back to their shared dorm from his classes. He was grumpy, he had to admit that, as his last lesson was history, which he despised with his whole being. He just couldn't ever remember the dates or the names that the teacher mentioned, earning himself bad grades because of it, and today wasn't an exception.

He huffed, dissatisfied. He's gonna have to do something about that, or he's gonna fail that class - and that was the last thing he'd want to happen.

As he came in, he could faintly hear a tune coming from Minho's side of the room, and he glanced inside just to check what the older boy was doing. He was curious, that's all. The fact that he might have had a crush on Minho for years now didn't matter. It didn't push him into doing it, of course not.

He smiled softly at the sight of Minho sleeping on his bed, one of his legs dangling off from the bed, his hair a mess, and was that a few stray crumbles of chips on his cheek?

Honestly, Jisung wouldn't be surprised if that was the case, especially as he saw the almost empty bag of chips lying next to the bed.

He sighed, shaking his head. Minho wasn't usually that messy, he'd even say that his side of the room was more clean that Jisung's, but sometimes, just sometimes, the older boy would forget to take care of himself properly.

And at those times, Jisung would step in, just like he did now.

He picked up the bag, throwing it to the trashcan, before stopping the music coming from the boy's phone and then carefully brushing the crumbs away from Minho's face. That caused Minho to scrunch his nose, still sound asleep, and Jisung had to hold himself from cooing at the sight.

He poked the older's nose, one time, then a second, until Minho's eyes finally fluttered open and he glanced at Jisung, still a little bit hazy from sleep.

"Wake up, asshole, you promised you'd help me with the laundry today," greeted Jisung cheerfully, before turning away and looking around his own side of the bedroom for any stray clothes that he hadn't thrown into the laundry basket yet.

He hummed, satisfied, as he found a single shirt lying on top of his chair, reaching out for it and taking a sniff, just to be sure.

He made a face, pulling the shirt away.

Yeah, it definitely needed to be washed.

"Hey, Jisung?" called out Minho, his voice a little rough from not using it in the last few hours, making the said boy's cheeks flush.

"Yeah?" he said, turning to glance at his best friend, who was still sitting on the bed, his hand scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, which should probably concern Jisung, as Minho seeming awkward around him wouldn't happen often. But at the moment, it didn't, as eh was too occupied with thoughts of the laundry that waited for them, unaware for what was coming.

"I think... I don't know, I saw a cute guy at our dance practice today," he interrupted himself, his gaze falling onto the floor in nervousness, "and I think I might have a little, tiny crush on him."

Jisung almost lost his grip on the shirt in shock, but he quickly recovered, plastering a smile on his face.

He shouldn't feel bad because of this. Minho was his best friend, and he should be happy for him, but why wasn't he?

He knew the answer, actually, has known it for years by now, but he still wasn't going to admit it right now. If he did, it would make it all real.

And Jisung didn't want it to become real.

So he turned to face the older, grinning at him as cheerfully as he could, putting the shirt back where it was before, then taking a few steps back to stand by Minho's bed.

"That's cute!" he commented, sitting right next to the other boy, trying to seem excited as he continued, "tell me about him!"

So Minho did.

×

Jeongin seemed like a good kid, decided Jisung as he thought about it later. He was shy, at least from what Minho could tell, the boy's stuttering when he introduced himself destined as _the most precious sound he's ever heard_.

He was only a year younger than Jisung, and his dancing was overall nice, even if there were some little mistakes here and there. But Minho offered to teach him a few moves, and help him with the ones he hasn't perfected yet, and Jisung wasn't jealous.

Okay, maybe he was, just a little bit.

But was it really his fault, how his heart dropped so low in disappointment every time he heard Minho say that he's going to meet up with Jeongin, leaving Jisung alone in their shared dorm?

And Jisung knew that his best friend didn't belong to him, and him only, but as he stared at the empty space on Minho's bed on Wednesday, when they promised each other to watch the new season of Voltron together just a week ago - but Minho seemed to forget about it, talking excitedly about how Jeongin wanted to show him some cool coffee shop that the younger boy liked - and Jisung didn't have the heart to remind him about their little promise.

So he prepared himself a cup of hot chocolate, and a full bowl of popcorn, instead of two, like he always did on their marathon nights. He put his laptop on his bed, starting the first episode, and while at first he was excited to see the characters that he has missed the last few months - but just half the episode in, he realized that watching it alone just wasn't the same.

The empty space next to him that usually Minho would take kept on pulling his attention away, until he finally stopped the movie and stared at the older boy's bed blankly.

It didn't make sense, since they just saw each other barely a few hours ago, and yet, here he was, missing Minho like they haven't seen each other in weeks.

And it was kind of stupid, but Jisung couldn't bring himself to watch more, putting the laptop away and curling up under the blankets, hoping for sleep to take over him, the barely touched hot chocolate and the popcorn left forgotten on his desk.

×

Barely two days later, when they both were lazing around in their room, Minho suddenly made a surprised sound, making Jisung look up from his lyrics that he was writing down because, apparently, his artistic peak happened when his sleep deprived mind ran on two cups of coffee and another energy drink to that.

As he glanced at Minho, the older was already staring right back at him, his eyes wide, one of his legs stuck mid-wave in the air.

"Voltron came out this Wednesday!" he said, his voice a little bit higher than usual, and Jisung just shrugged in reply.

"I know."

Minho's eyebrows furrowed.

"We were supposed to watch it together," he murmured. His questioning gaze was piercing right through Jisung, but the younger looked away at his notes. Even the lyrics seemed to mock him now.

"But you went to meet up with Jeongin," he mumbled, suddenly feeling small, before adding a barely audible, "I didn't want to stop you two from having fun."

"Why didn't you..." Minho trailed off, his gaze softening as he realized what Jisung just said, and he murmured a _scratch that_ , crawling to one side of his bed to make some space next to him. Jisung just stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Come here," said Minho as he pet the blanket, the younger's gaze moving from his hand to his notes, then to the bed once again.

"What?"

Minho rolled his eyes, turning back to his laptop and typing furiously, making Jisung even more confused.

"We're watching it right now, loser."

And who was Jisung to refuse?

×

When he first met Jeongin, he instantly understood why Minho was so enamoured with this boy.

The monent he laid his eyes on Jeongin, his black hair was messy from the dance practice, his eyes closed and lips pulled into a tired smile, making Jisung wonder if it really lit up the room or if he was just dazed from how adorable it was.

Then the boy opened his eyes, noticing Jisung standing in the doorstep, and his eyebrows lifted in surprise, his mouth representing a small circle, not fully closing in, what exactly was the emotion on his face besides simple shock - Jisung couldn't tell.

But he was sure that if he didn't have a large, stupid crush on Minho, he would fall for this angel before him. Or maybe he actually did fall for him - he's gonna have to sort out his feelings, and quickly at that, because the pace that his heart kept on thudding in his chest probably wasn't healthy.

"Ah, Jisung, you're finally here! What kept you so long?" Minho's voice pulled him out of his trance, and he glanced at his best friend, who was currently standing next to Jeongin. How didn't Jisung notice him before? He had no idea, but the blinding grin on Minho's face wasn't helping him with his heart condition.

"Yeah, Felix kinda stopped me on the way here," he murmured sheepishly, brushing the back of his neck in a nervous habit, before adding a little more steady, "he just couldn't wait to gush about his Chan, and apparently I was the first person he thought of." Minho snickered, shaking his head with a whisper of _whipped_ , which, okay. It's not that Jisung was in the perfect place to judge him, since he's been head over heels for this guy for years, but that overprotective hand on Jeongin's shoulder made it a little hypocritical for the older to say.

Once again, Jisung wasn't jealous.

Just a tiny bit bitter.

"Anyway, this is Jeongin. Jeongin?" Minho glanced at the said boy, who startled at being suddenly mentioned, and Jisung could literally see Minho's gaze softening in less than a second. He squinted at the older as he gestured in Jisung's general direction with his head, "this is Jisung, my best friend. I told you about him already, remember?"

Jisung was pretty sure that if he had dog ears, they'd perk up at the words, despite him being disappointed for a second about being _just_ a best friend. But hey, Minho talked about him?

He wondered if he mentioned him as many times as he did with Jeongin. But probably not, as Jeongin was Minho's crush, and as far as Jisung knew, he unfortunately didn't share that title.

But then Jeongin's face lit up once again, a smile so wide it reached his glinting eyes, which took Jisung aback the slightest bit. He must have, unknowingly, leave a good impression.

And as his heart stuttered in his chest once more, he decided that as much as he found Jeongin the most precious boy he's ever saw, it still wasn't good for his health.

He wasn't ready for the, actually a little bit taller than him boy (was Jisung really as short as Minho made him out to be?) to run up to him excitedly, looking down at him with, was that awe?

"You're a music major, right?" he said, slightly too loud, but Jisung was too dazed to pay it any mind.

"Yeah," he chocked out, before correcting himself, "actually, I'm double majoring, in photography."

Jeongin's grin only widened, and ccould this boy get any more cuter at this point?

"That's so cool!" he almost shouted, and yes, Jisung had to admit, _yes he could_ , "Minho also said that you're a rapper!"

Jisung stole a betrayed glance at Minho, who was already staring at him with an apologetic shrug, to which Jisung replied with furrowing his brows the slightest bit, before turning back to Jeongin.

"Ah, I wouldn't really call myself a rapper," he murmured, suddenly shy under the younger's gaze, "I just. I compose a few songs sometimes with my friends, and we sometimes, just sometimes, show it off at some events?"

He cursed at just how uneasy his voice sounded, but Jeongin seemed not to notice, nodding his head with a smile.

Then, his expression changed, looking Jisung up and down mischeviously.

"I see that Minho was also right about you being short."

What.

"Shut up, you brat!" he cried out, putting his fingers around Jeongin's neck and playfully chocking him, ignoring the boy's whines, and unaware of the fond gaze that Minho watched them with.

×

Right as they got back to their dorms, Minho asked Jisung what he thought about Jeongin.

"Yeah, I like him, he's a good kid," he murmured in passing as he looked around the shelves in the kitchen, wondering if they already ate all of their instant noodles or not.

They probably did. Jisung had a distant memory of taking the last bag of noodles and eating it while crying to one of Day6's songs.

But Jisung was stubborn and wouldn't admit that their kitchen was already empty, so he opened another shelf, glaring at the lack of food inside.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Minho lifting his eyebrows at him expectantly.

"Fine, he's cute," he added, finally giving up on his search and slumping in defeat onto the counter.

And Minho's wide smile was worth it.

"I'm glad you like him," he said as he took a seat next to Jisung on the counter, wrapping his arm around the younger comfortably, making Jisung look up at him with a grin.

And Jisung should have expected it, when just a week later Minho called him with what the older called _exciting news_.

"Jeongin agreed to be my boyfriend!"

Jisung could literally hear the smile in his voice, but for some reason he felt his heart shattering into pieces in that moment.

Careful not to wake up Minho, he cried that night.

×

"What are you doing here?"

Jisung couldn't help but blurt out these words when he saw Jeongin sitting on top of Minho's bed, his best friend no where in sight.

Jisung's last classes got cancelled, and on his way to the dorms he bought a bunch of ice cream to cry his eyes out to, expecting his room to be empty for the next few hours. So it wasn't his fault when he almost dropped the said ice cream at the sight of the younger boy already inside.

Jeongin turned to face him with a shy smile, shrugging lightly in reply.

"I was supposed to meet up with Minho, but he never told me when his classes end, so I just decided to wait here," he explained cheerfully, but then his gaze fell onto his lap, and he added in a hushed voice, "but I can leave, if you're not okay with it, since it's your dorm as well."

The comment made Jisung's heart drop, and he shook his head quickly, throwing his bag onto his own bed, before power walking to his desk and very carefully putting down his treasured camera. Only then did he turn around to flash a wide grin at the younger boy, waving his hand around vaguely.

"It's okay, but Minho won't come back for a while, he has a few late classes today," he said, hoping to come off as the most friendly he possibly could.

"Oh," mumbled Jeongin, his fingers pulling at the sleeve of his jumper nervously, and he looked up to meet the older's gaze, unknowingly making Jisung's breath stutter, "but we could spend this time to get to know each other a little, right? Since, you know... I'm dating your best friend."

Jeongin visibly still wasn't accustomed to it, as the last sentence came out rushed, and a blush crawled onto his cheeks to top it off - and Jisung had to hold himself from cooing out loud.

"Yeah, sure," he interrupted himself to look around the room for something to do, his gaze finally dropping to the box of ice cream that he was still holding in one of his hand, gasping at the fact. He was so busy with trying not to freak out at first, that he somehow managed to forget about it, even though as he paid attention now, his fingers felt like literal icicles.

He quickly put down the box, shorting Jeongin an apologetic smile.

"You want some ice cream?"

The boy's gaze fell onto the box on Jisung's box, his eyebrows lifting in amusement, before nodding with a grin.

"Sounds nice."

×

"You know, Minho mentions you a lot when we hang out together," mumbled Jeongin in the middle of eating, and Jisung squinted at him, trying to get a good look at his face even though it was barely visible.

Somewhere in between Jisung getting them bowls for the ice cream and them deciding on a movie to watch, Jeongin managed to make a blanket fort all by himself. Jisung only helped by bringing some pillows to make it more comfortable to sit inside.

And as they sat side by side, their shoulders almost touching, knees knocking together every few seconds, he couldn't help but think just how much of a bad idea this was, considering how fast his heart was beating in his chest.

"He does?" he replied, trying to make it sound casual, even though he couldn't calm his wild thoughts, and was it just his imagination or did Jeongin really smell so sweet?

The younger boy nudged his shoulder lightly with his elbow, making Jisung inhale sharply and almost chocked on his own ice cream.

"Yeah, it's like, everything he sees reminds him of you. A cute dog running by? Oh, Jisung can make the best puppy eyes. Someone can't reach the top shelf in the library? Oh, they're almost as short as Jisung," he explained, rolling his eyes, earning himself a mock angry shove from Jisung with a mumble of _I'm not that short, you prick!_ , before they both fell into a fit of giggles.

"He literally does the same thing about you, though?" murmured Jisung as he calmed down from his chuckles, making Jeongin look back at him questioningly, "yeah, like, before you two got together he just wouldn't shut up about you," then he winced, adding as an after thought, "he still doesn't shut up about you."

Once again, they end up shaking from laughter, Jeongin leaning on his shoulder mid-giggles, his hair suddenly tickling Jisung's cheek. He scrunched his nose at the weird sensation, his heart skipping a beat before once again quickening in its race, a shiver making its way down his spine.

Not much longer after that, they heard a door opening and a muffled chuckle, before Minho stumbled into their blanket fort, wrapping his arms around the two and putting his head on both of their shoulders with a smile.

Jisung could literally feel his heart doing a flip at the sight, puffing out his cheeks at his best friend, who left there a peck without any hesitation.

"Whoa, in front of your boyfriend?" joked Jisung, nudging Jeongin while saying so, hoping that the dim lighting was dark enough to hide the blush blooming on his face.

"What, can't I openly show my love towards my best friend?" replied Minho cheekily, earning himself a karate chop from the said boy. Jeongin just laughed at the sight, and they spend the evening together, cuddling in their blanket fort, the movie that Jisung put on before long forgotten.

×

It's a busy, warm night when his overthinking keeps him up from sleeping again.

It happened way too often for his liking, and his grades too, if he had to be honest. But that didn't stop his annoying habit, and he laid in his bed, his eyes wide open and locked onto the ceiling, thinking about his best friend, and Minho's boyfriend.

He can hear a distant music coming through the window, reminding him about a party that he heard people talking about in some of the more boring classes, the topic fresh and hot, as parties as big as that weren't as usual here as some people would've thought.

But parties weren't his thing, just the thought of beer and drunken strangers surrounding him making him uncomfortable. Fortunately, Minho didn't like those either, so they could always chill in their room together instead.

But now, it was nearing one in the morning, and Minho was fast asleep in his bed, leaving Jisung to his own thoughts.

Jisung's always known that he has a crush on Minho. It was obvious, and Felix and Changbin would always tease him for it, when Felix wasn't busy pining after Chan of course.

But those feelings that bloomed in his chest every time he saw Jeongin were new.

He didn't know what to think about it, having a crush on his best friend that was in a relationship was already bad enough, but also crushing on the guy's boyfriend?

That was just a whole another level of sad.

He just couldn't help it, how his heart would start racing with just barely a passing touch from the younger boy, what he was used to happening with Minho, but with Jeongin it only made him feel guilty.

Sure, he's heard of the term poly amory, referring to healthy couples consisting of more than two people, or just people who wanted to be in a relationship like that - but he's never thought that he could've been one of them all this time.

Figuring out he was bi when he was barely twelve was already scary enough. But at the time, Minho was there, next to him, helping him calm down. It was when he freaked out that Minho confessed that he was gay, and the older helped him get comfortable with liking boys with so many homophobes around.

And right now, years after that, when he realized he was poly, Minho was on the other side of the room, sleeping soundly.

Jisung wondered what would Minho say if he told the other the new label that he found fitting for himself.

Maybe Jisung would actually do it.

Just, not yet.

So he pushed his covers away, walking towards his best friend's bed and poked his shoulder repeatedly until Minho woke up.

The older glanced at him questioningly, so Jisung mouthed _can't sleep_ , which was apparently all Minho needed to say before making some space for Jisung.

It was a normal thing for them to cuddle when one of them had trouble sleeping, but Jisung still couldn't help but blush when Minho's arms circled his chest.

Later on, he'd always whine about not wanting to be a little spoon, but when Minho asked if he wanted to switch places one time after his whining, he just shook his head, letting himself melt as he leaned back into the other's chest.

This time, Minho fell back asleep as soon as Jisung put one of his hands on top of the older's, and Jisung smiled softly when he sleepily buried his face into the back of Jisung's neck.

What wasn't as usual, though, was when the door to their dorm suddenly opened, Jeongin's head peeking in shyly, making Jisung lift his eyebrows in question.

"I was at the party," mumbled the boy, his voice barely audible, whether it was from trying to be quiet or the little alcohol he had, Jisung couldn't tell, "and it wasn't fun. The world just keeps spinning and everyone's drunk and sweaty and it sucks," he interrupted himself, touching his forehead with a sudden inhale, breathing out slowly, "and this was the first place that came to my mind."

And how could Jisung tell him to go away, when the younger boy was staring at him with that pleading look in his eyes, his lower lip jutting out cutely, making Jisung feel sorry that the boy felt bad enough at the party to come here.

So he pressed even closer into Minho's chest, letting the empty space in front of him, and Jeongin closed the door behind him, before tipsily making his way over.

As Jeongin lied down, Jisung hugged him from behind, a thought passing through his mind and making him giggle.

"You're the ultimate little spoon now," he murmured with a smile, the younger making it look like he was about to stand back up, but in the end he just turned his head to steal a glance at Jisung, a whisper of _shush_ leaving his lips, even though Jisung could see the wide grin on his face.

"Good night," mumbled Jeongin, burying deeper under the blankets, and Jisung whispered it back, finally feeling sleep taking over his body.

And maybe the bed wasn't big enough for them all, but it was enough.

×

His favorite classes, besides music, were photography lessons - not the theoretical ones, though, but when they left the building for two hours and walked around, looking for a good place for a photo shoot.

It was fun, seeing their whole class gasp when a dog ran nearby, trying to snap a picture before it disappeared, some of them yelping in excitement while the other's whined about not being fast enough.

Most for the time, after a good few minutes, they would leave the big group, in twos or threes, depending on their own little squads.

Jisung usually spend this time with Felix, who just like him was taking the photography classes, or Hyunjin, who Jisung was pretty sure would actually kill for a good photo.

He noted in his mind not to mess with Hyunjin, nor his camera.

Not that he was going to do so in the first place - man, cameras sure could cost a lot sometimes. And Jisung was broke enough as it was.

"Do you think we'll meet anyone today?" asked Jisung as he checked a few photos of a squirell that he managed to snap in time, wincing at the one that came out blurred, before deleting it quickly.

Hyunjin hummed, looking around the place, while Felix nudged Jisung's shin with his foot.

"We might. I think Changbin has like, two blank hours right now, before his next class," he murmured, glancing back at Hyunjin, whose lips pulled into a smile, his gaze locked onto the campus café.

"Or, we might meet someone else if we go there," he replied teasingly, making Jisung glance at what Hyunjin was looking. He was pretty sure that someone just stepped inside the café, and oh. He'd always recognize that messy, curly hair.

He shared a knowing look with Hyunjin, lifting an eyebrow in a silent question, while Felix just watched them, confused.

"Yeah, we're going there, I needed something to drink anyway."

And if Felix felt that something was up, the boy didn't made it known, instead letting Jisung drag him into the direction of the café, Hyunjin following them with a cheeky smile.

The queue wasn't that long, so it only took a minute until Jisung could order his hot chocolate, Felix following with a caramel macchiato. Jisung only quircked his eyebrow at him, but the blonde avoided any eye contact, brushing at his neck furiously as a blush creeped on his cheeks.

But Jisung decided to let him live, this time. Even though Hyunjin apparently had another idea, as he nudged the younger's shoulder when someone's order was finished, and their name was called.

"Caramel macchiato for Chris!"

And Jisung had to hold himself back from laughing out loud at how fast Felix's head whipped around, before he turned back to them with panic written on his face, punching them both lightly.

"You didn't tell me he would be here!" whisper-yelled the boy, his cheeks even more red than before, making Jisung snort, which he hid behind his hand quickly.

He glanced back at the rest of the tables, just to see a familiar silhouette nearing the counter. He poked Felix lightly at the sight, a shit eating grin pulling at his lips.

"Come on, lover boy," he murmured, ignoring the glare the blonde shot at him, but before either of them could do anything, Hyunjin was already waving his hand wildly.

"Hey, Chan! Over here!"

And as he saw the older smiling at them, a coffee now safely in Chan's hands, he decided that it was his cue to leave, especially when he saw a certain someone sitting by the windows.

He silently slipped away, throwing Felix a wink behind his shoulder, before walking up to the other boy, and taking a seat on the other side of his table, making the younger look up at him in surprise.

There was a short, blue line adorning his cheek, blurred slightly at the edges, and Jisung had to hold himself back from reaching out to brush it away. The boy held a pen in his hand, putting it down carelessly as he closed his notebook to give Jisung his full attention, pulling out his earphones that fell down around his neck, tangling with each other. Apparently it must have irritated him, as he pulled them away quickly, before once more glancing at Jisung.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jeongin, bobbing his head to the side cutely, reminding Jisung of a puppy, or a fox maybe.

"I'm having my photography class right now. What, you don't want me here?" replied Jisung jokingly, kicking the younger under the table when he made a show of thinking about it.

Jisung's heart made a flip when he heard Jeongin's fall into giggles, and he tugged at the ripped holes in his jeans to keep himself from freaking out.

"I'm just teasing you, I don't mind it, to be honest," murmured Jeongin as his chuckles calmed down, and his gaze fell onto Jisung's camera, that was still clutched tightly in one of his hands.

"So, what's your goal today?" he asked, nodding at the object, pulling Jisung out of his thoughts. He glanced down at his camera, bringing it up to his face.

"We're just taking it easy today, so you know, some portraits would be good," he glanced up at Jeongin, immediately shying away when he found the other staring back at him and listening attentively, "maybe... ah, I don't know, maybe I could take some pictures of you? You don't have to agree, of course, I'll just ask someone else," the last sentence was mumbled quickly, just in case that Jeongin would find the whole situation uncomfortable, and he mentally winced at how inaudible he must've sounded.

But when he looked up once more, the younger was just smiling at him softly, the sight too much for Jisung to handle.

"Yeah, as I said before, I don't mind," he said, his gaze dropping onto his coffee, before adding lightly, "you have to tell me what to do, though, because I have no experience in modelling."

And as Jisung stared at him, his mouth wide open, he had to remind himself that he had to actually respond, before quickly nodding a few times. Which, in turn made him a little dizzy, another reason for Jeongin to giggle, and change Jisung's heart into mush.

"Okay, so, just try to look natural, okay?"

Jeongin shot him a look that obviously read _not helping_ , and Jisung smiled sheepishly, before pointing at his coffe.

"You could drink this? And maybe look out from the window? Just try not to keep still, it just makes the photo look uncomfortable," he instructed instead, and Jeongin did as he was told, which Jisung honestly felt glad, as not everyone listened that well when it came to photos.

He lined up his shot, remembering to include the rule of thirds, before snapping a picture, and then two more just in case.

He checked the results, humming satisfyingly, before glancing up at the younger with a smile.

"You wanna get out and have a photo shoot with me when we finish our drinks?"

He wasn't sure why he said that. He just liked spending his time with Jeongin, and he wanted to capture the boy's beauty in his photos. But as he thought about it barely seconds later, it might have been a little too fast, too direct.

God, what if that made Jeongin uncomfortable?

What if-

"Sure."

Jeongin's smile could rival the sun, noted Jisung, as he stole a shy glance at the other, and he couldn't hold himself from grinning in return.

It was okay.

×

It's three in the morning and Jisung's hands are literally shaking, whether from sleep deprivation and the four cans of energy drinks or from the close proximity of Minho behind him, he has no idea.

His heart is thudding in his chest, his eyes closing on their own accord just to open wide once again, unable to fall asleep from the adrenaline, and he wonders how it all has come to this.

He knows that he's going to do something reckless tonight, he can feel it in his mind, and he reaches out for Minho's hand, pulling it closer to himself and playing with the older's fingers to keep his thoughts from wandering too far.

"You sure you still don't want to go to sleep?" murmured Minho, his breath hitting Jisung's neck, reminding him just how close they actually were, and he shook his head stubbornly, interlocking their fingers just because he can, because he wants to.

"Cute," commented the older with a chuckle.

Jisung's eyes widened at the words, and he turned his head around to stare at his best friend, his breath hitching when the top of his nose collided with Minho's, earning himself a light giggle from the other.

He dared to glance into Minho's eyes, and once their gazes locked he found himself unable to look away.

Because after all this time, it was still Minho, it's always been Minho.

It was Minho who helped him when the times where though, it was Minho who always felt like home, his smile enough to make Jisung feel comfortable, his first ever crush on a boy, and the reason why he's always declined to all of these cute people confessing to him - because he knew that even if he did start dating them, his thoughts would always stray towards Minho, making him feel guilty about his own feelings towards his best friend.

But lately, as he found himself falling more and more, he also noticed that he also shared the same feelings for Jeongin.

It wasn't that Minho suddenly wasn't enough, no - it just felt like the addiction of the younger was the one puzzle piece he's been looking for all this time - and they all fit together, creating a beautiful painting, that Jisung wished to call something more than friendship.

Minho's fingers brushed up his neck, tangling into his hair softly, playing with single burgundy strands, before cupping his jaw, and was Jisung only imagining it, or was his face closer now than just seconds before?

Their lips were so close that if he just moved a little further they'd be touching, and while the fact made his heart race, he also realized that something was wrong, entirely wrong, and before Minho could come any closer, he turned his head away.

"Minho..." he whined, feeling his eyes tear up despite trying to blink them away furiously, his throat suddenly tight, "don't. You have a boyfriend, you know we can't."

Why did it hurt so much to say that out loud?

He glanced back at the older, just to find Minho already staring back at him, his eyes full of sadness as his teeth worried at his lip.

"Oh, Jisung..." he trailed off, seemingly looking for the right words to say, "you know that we, I mean Jeongin and I, are both poly, right?"

Jisung could only stare at Minho in shock, his mouth open wide but no sound coming out, as Minho kept on talking.

"We're okay with this, as long as the other knows about it, you know? It's all about communication, and Jeongin knows about my feelings for you, because we don't hide things like that from each other, the trust is the most important thing in a relationship," he explained, his gaze softening slowly, "and I've liked you for such a long time by now, do you know how many times I had to hold myself back from picking you up and kissing you from excitement? You're always just do adorable, and keeping this hidden from you was the worst decision I've ever made."

His eyes casted down, and he nibbled at his lip once more, before adding in a hushed voice, "I just hope that you're okay with this."

And the way he said it, the way his voice wavered in the middle of the sentence, showing just how scared he was, made Jisung's heart break all over again.

So he reached up, placing his hands on both of Minho's cheeks gently, and lifting his face so that he could maintain eye contact.

"It's okay, Minho," he murmured, letting himself smile softly as he spoke, "I'm poly too. And believe me, when I say that I've been in love with you for such a long time that I can't even remember the exact moment I fell for you."

This time it was Minho who was left dumbfounded, his lips parted in disbelief, that Jisung gladly kissed away. He couldn't stop the corners of his lips from turning up when he felt Minho kiss him back, a warmth spreading from his lips down to his chest, making him feel light.

After a few seconds he pulled away, unable to hold in the giggle leaving his mouth, and he let his head fall onto Minho's shoulder.

"By the way, are you really using that cologne I bought you that one day?" he brought up, chuckling at the lack of reply.

"That was so long ago!" he mumbled, feeling more than seeing the older's shrug.

"It's a good cologne."

×

The next time he saw Jeongin it wasn't on accident.

He specifically made sure that nothing would bother them when he came to the younger's dorms, Minho's words still fresh in his mind.

_Just tell him_ , he repeated over and over, his voice bordering on pleading, and as much as Jisung was scared to do so, he also knew that his best friend could be stubborn when he wanted to, so in the end, he had to agree.

And now, as he stood in front of the door to Jeongin's dorm, he found himself second guessing his choice.

Minho seemed to believe that the feelings were mutual, but Jisung couldn't help but wonder, what if they actually weren't?

His hand hesitated before knocking on the door lightly, maybe a little too light actually, so he tried once more, putting more pressure into it this time, and he heard soft tapping getting closer.

_His roommate has late classes, so he won't be there_ , told him Minho, when he tried to calm him down, and Jisung was glad for that. If anyone else was there to see his fumbling over a simple confession, he'd just make a fool of himself instead of doing what he planned to do.

The door opened slowly, Jeongin's face peeking out from it and he felt a sense of déjà vu wash over him. He waved his hand awkwardly as a greeting, pulling his lips into a tight smile, as his foot just wouldn't stop tapping out of nervousness.

But fortunately, Jeongin didn't comment on it, instead opening the door a little wider and nodding at him to come inside, a grin that made Jisung's knees feel weak appearing on his face.

"What's this sudden visit about?" he asked, his voice soft and empty of any judgement, making Jisung the slightest bit calmer.

"I just... wanted to see you," he mumbled, fumbling with the sleeves of his flannel, and Jeongin didn't push further, just walking towards his bed without any comment.

He lifted the blankets, putting them onto his shoulders, while also making a little space next to himself and patting at it gently.

It didn't take Jisung long to join him, and he startled when he felt Jeongin's arms wrap around him, bringing him closer, as the younger buried his head under Jisung's chin.

"Aren't you making yourself a little too comfortable?" said Jisung jokingly, punching the boy's cheek and giggling at the little whine Jeongin let out in reply.

"But you're so soft, I just can't hold myself back from hugging you," murmured the younger, unknowingly making Jisung blush, or at least Jisung hoped he didn't know.

But honestly, Jeongin could be really sneaky at times, so Jisung wouldn't be surprised if that was actually meant to be teasing.

He hesitantly returned the hug, melting in the younger's arms, forgetting about his earlier worries as he let his head fall on top of Jeongin's shoulder.

Jeongin was kind of like, a walking human heated, noted Jisung in his mind. He radiated warmth wherever he went, his smile so wide, making the corner of his eyes crinkle, and lighting up the place he was currently in with his own, unique light.

And as much as Jisung has hear people describing him as _the literal sun_ , he thought that the title fit Jeongin better.

He could feel his heart racing in his chest, and he was pretty sure that Jeongin could feel it too, especially when the younger squeezed him in his arms - just a little bit closer, but was it even possible at this point?

Probably not, but Jeongin has always had a knack to bend the rules.

So Jisung took a deep breath, before pulling a slightly away, just enough to be able to see Jeongin's face - his heart flipping once more at just how close they were.

"Actually, I've wanted to tell you something," he mumbled, Jeongin's eyebrows lifting in reply.

"Please, do tell," murmured back the younger, a grin appearing on his lips, and Jisung just couldn't help but steal a glance at them. But they were too close now for Jeongin not to notice, and the grin quickly changed into a stunned expression, making Jisung nervous once again.

"I..." he trailed off, still unable to look back up, and he licked his lips anxiously, unaware how the other's eyes trailed the movement.

And before he could even continue his thought, there was a plush pair of lips on his own, and he gasped, his fingers twitching where they were still holding Jeongin's back. His eyes fluttered closed as he pressed back, just a little braver now, smiling into the kiss when Jeongin whined cutely.

He pulled back, unable to control the grin that appeared on his face, and he brought his hands to Jeongin's face, caressing the boy's skin with his thumb.

"I like you," he confessed, his heart melting at the sight of Jeongin smiling back up at him, his eyes crinkling up in the way that Jisung loved so much, "but I think you can already tell that."

"Yeah, Minho told me that you have a giant crush on me," commented the other, and Jisung just opened and closed his mouth, no sound coming out, making him look like a gaping fish.

"He did what now?"

Needless to say, Jeongin had to hold him back with cuddles so that he wouldn't storm back to his own dorm and smack Minho at the back of his head.

×

It was easy, like everything that had to do with both Minho and Jeongin.

They were okay, even if sometimes two of them would prank the third one, or one would whine about not getting enough cuddles if the other two were away - of course, later they'd make sure that he doesn't feel that way anymore, even if Minho's bed still wasn't big enough for the three of them to cuddle in, Jeongin's legs peeking out from the blanket while Minho would whine that Jisung snatched it from him - but just like before, it was enough.

Their relationship didn't change that much, besides the few kisses here and there - and Jisung was glad that it didn't.

And just like that, Jisung's eyes opened slowly, just to see a smiling Jeongin right before him. He punched the younger jokingly, a sleepy grin on his lips to match with Jeongin's, and he cuddled closer to the other, refusing to get up.

"Where's Minho?" he mumbled into Jeongin's pajama shirt, still to sleepy to actually check, and he could hear the other chuckle at his words.

"He's making us some breakfast," explained Jeongin, earning himself a satisfied sigh from Jisung.

"Should we go join him?" offered Jeongin, nudging his shoulder and he just scrunched his nose at him.

"You better!" he heard Minho's voice calling from the kitchen, but he ignored it, instead just burying his face even deeper with a lazy stretch of his arms that made Jeongin crack up.

So, yeah, after all, it all turned out okay.


End file.
